


By Your Side

by Synchrony



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Dark, End of the World, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Offscreen character death, Set sometime around KH3, Xehanort wins, references to injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchrony/pseuds/Synchrony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t supposed to end like this.</p>
<p>Aqua and Terra, at the end of the World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Because, you know, Birth by Sleep's ending wasn't horrible enough for all concerned.
> 
> Mentions of injury aren't too graphic, but please take care if that's not your thing.

It wasn’t supposed to end like this.

A second chance was supposed to mean hope. It was supposed to mean righting everything that had gone wrong. It was supposed to mean rebuilding. It was supposed to mean reunion. It was supposed to mean life.

It was never supposed to mean cowering beside each other at the end of everything.

Neither of them can see Xehanort from where they’ve collapsed in the strange ragged valley they’ve found themselves in, but neither need to to realise what is happening: the terrible rush of noise and light, the sickening groan of the world as it’s pulled apart, that is all they need to know that the last assault had failed. This is the end.

Terra’s so bruised and battered that even the slightest movement takes every shred of resolve he has left. Aqua wishes she could drag him somewhere more sheltered than out here in the vicious open, but there’s blood spreading underneath the hand she has clasped to her ribs and it’s making her head spin. She tries instead to make herself heard over the chaos around them.

“Where’s—” She can’t even bring herself to finish her question, but it doesn’t matter. Terra knows what she means just as much as she knows what the utterly distraught look on his face means. She swallows hard. It’s not right, just being the two of them.

_So this is really it,_ she thinks. _It’s already begun._

The world is darkening now, the shadows growing longer and creeping over everything. Without thinking twice, Aqua drags herself to huddle closer to Terra. She can hear his every rasping breath. She can taste blood on her tongue.

Then, slowly, shakily, she feels Terra reach out and close his fingers around her own, grasping firmly, and it’s like they’ve come full circle: just the two of them, like kids again, hand in hand in the sun-bathed throne room of the Master’s castle. She squeezes his hand back as tight as she can and doesn’t let go.

“I’m so sorry.” Terra’s voice is low and warm next to her ear. She feels her eyes fill with tears, hot and stinging, and screws them shut as she buries her head in his shoulder.

“Me too.”

As the world dissolves away around them, all they can feel is each other, pressed tightly enough against each other that they might almost merge.

And then... nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://synchronyshattered.tumblr.com/) for more ramblings.


End file.
